


The First Time He Said...

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Love, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Damien fesses up.





	The First Time He Said...

“Sasha.” Damien grabbed Sasha by her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes, “I think I’ve realized something.”

Sasha sat slightly askew from him, slightly nervous, “W..what’s that?”

Damien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I love you.” He opened his eyes. There was a softness in them that could only be read as love. Deep, devoted love, that had been thought out over a long period of time. Say, 6 months and 9 days.

Sasha blushed a deep blush, “O..oh.”

Damien released her shoulders and sat back on his hands, “Do..I mean..it’s not required for you to say it back it’s just um…” He shifted, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. And everything little thing you do is magic, and--”

“Did you just quote a Police song?”

“..Yes…”

“Ok, just checking. Continue.”

“Sasha, you mean so, so much to me. You’ve helped me grow as a person, I like to think I’ve tried to do the same for you. I feel like a better man since I’ve started dating you. I don’t want to say something cliche like ‘you complete me’ or anything...but...you make me feel...good.”

Sasha was looking at him like he had three heads. Three gorgeous heads that she would love to smooch all at once.

“So..like I said...not required to say it back...I just thought you might want to hear it…”

“Damien.”

“Yes my darling?”

Sasha launched herself at Damien, toppling him over. She kissed his forehead, his nose (his absolutely lovely nose), his cheeks, and finally his lips. She kissed him not once, or twice, but several times before she finally pulled back with the biggest grin.

“I love you too!” She was beaming, eyes bright with the passion of a thousand setting suns.

He beamed back, eyes matching. “Really?”

“Yes!” She kissed him, “yes, yes! Damien, I never thought you were gonna say it!”

He laughed and kissed her nose, “Really? I suppose I’m just slow. I am sorry darling.”

She nuzzled her nose into his neck, “Oh I don’t care. It just means a lot to hear you say it.”

He kissed her hair, “It means a lot to hear you say it too.”

They laughed, and kissed, and snuggled until they couldn’t snuggle, kiss, or laugh anymore.

“I love you Sasha.”

“I love you too, Damien.”


End file.
